heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore Roosevelt (Night at the Museum)
'Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt '''is a wax statue in Night at the Museum franchise. He is located just to the right of the information booth. He is based on the 26th President of the United States and he is sitting on a wax horse. He played by the late Robin Williams who also played Genie, Daniel Hillard, Alan Parrish, Fender, Lovelace and Dan Rayburn. History ''Night at the Museum He is the deuteragonist. He is very kind to Larry Daley and acts as a father figure to him after getting him away from the conflicting dioramas. Theodore Roosevelt is the one who taught him about the Tablet of Akmenrah. Theodore has also shown to have a romantic interest in Sacagawea. On Larry's second night, Theodore Roosevelt breaks up a slap fight between Larry and Dexter. When Cecil Fredericks, Gus, and Reginald steal the tablet and lock Larry in Ahkmenrah's exhibit, Larry calls for Theodore Roosevelt to help get them out. Theodore has Larry use his wits since he is not like the real Theodore Roosevelt. After Larry gets out with Ahkmenrah's help and rallies the exhibits, Theodore Roosevelt watches Larry from one of the balconies. Later, Cecil splits Roosevelt in half inadvertently with the stagecoach and Sacagawea lights a fire to heat his wax half together Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian In Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, Theodore Roosevelt tells Larry that he, Ahkmenrah, Rexy, and theEaster Island Head will remain at the museum after it's remodeling while the others will be sent to the archives in Washington DC. Later on, at the National Gallery of Art at the Smithsonian Institution, Larry came across a bust of Teddy. He was very jealous of "New York Teddy" for having a body and a horse. The Teddy bust said that he would help decipher the code on the Tablet if Larry scartched his nose for him because he doesn't have any arms He did help, but his decipher was useless and when Larry told him that, he got mad and told Larry to see if New York Teddy's horse would lick it. Night at the Museum: The Secret of the Tomb Coming soon! Trivia * Teddy Roosevelt, including the Roosevelt bust are played by Robin Williams in the movies. * Teddy is similar to Nick Wilde: ** Both become friends with the protagonists (Larry Daley and Judy Hopps) ** Both get tricked by the film's antagonists (Cecil Fredericks and Bellwether) ** Both get killed by the antagonists (Cecil gets Teddy in half; Bellwether shoots Nick with her gun) ** Both have a happy ending and live with the protagonists * Theodore Roosevelt has been the main character in all four films. * In Night at the Musuem 2, unless he is the dueteragonist, he has a smaller role. He only has 3 scenes and his actor Robin Williams appears at the end of the Starring list. However, he appears in the poster and wallpaper. Category:Characters Category:Night at the Museum characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Objects Category:Exhibit characters Category:Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Live Action characters Category:20th Century Fox characters